


Just Alike

by Duchesse



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Battlefield, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Intrigue, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, hinted romance - Freeform, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: He had brought you to the end of the world, certain death awaited, and then an enticing proposition.[Aaravos/Reader].





	Just Alike

**Author's Note:**

> aw yis

The battle had led you to the ends of the earth. He was unlike anything you had ever seen; all other sentient life seemed inferior, his very presence was a gift from the heavens, the stars, the gods. Within him entwined the histories and knowledge of the millennia; horrors that could make you writhe into the recesses of your mind, beauties that surely could only exist in fantasy, and unfathomable power that made the blade in your sheath rattle.

Your eyes were everywhere on him, tracing his movements as much as you were able. They sought an indication of what he would do next, any wisp of wind, rumble of stone beneath your soles, the gush of water, roar of fire- anything. He was not so juvenile as to give you that advantage, no, not after you had been the one to break away from the charge and attack.

Still, in that moment, there was something undeniably ethereal about him, as well as terrifying. The marks speckling his body seemed to glow just as brilliantly as the one centered midst his chest, seemingly triggered by the magic itself.

Your breath snagged in your throat as the back of your heel pressed too hard against the edge of the cliff, breaking away a chunk that nearly toppled you down chasm with it.

Even then, your eyes did not stray from his; ones unreadable from their magic imbued glow. The ache in your bones was beginning to catch up, the armor chafed against your flesh, your sweat reeked beneath all the layers and matted your hair against your skull.

Your shield was destroyed, swords were only useful in close quarters, and you were no mage. No, you were just a soldier who broke protocol.

At the sight of his cloaking swaying and his hand lifting, you seized, almost as though your limbs had turned to stone. And when he took a step forward, it was like the air rushed from your lungs, back teetering away from him towards the chasm.

And then, you knew.

The echoing crack of earth, the air whipping wildly against your neck and against your back as the rock collapsed under you. You could not scream for your breath had fled back into the wind, all you managed was to fling an arm towards him, eyes round and pleading.

Your heart seemed to stop for just a second, and then came hammering against your ribs with such ferocity you thought you would vomit. All at once, the air returned to you and you inhaled greedily, panting heavily, arms sprawling out to grapple onto the rock wall that sprouted behind you to stop your descent.

He stood there, arms slowly lowering and glow in his eyes softened once you flung yourself onto the ground, clawing the ground, rousing plumes of dirt.

“Why-Why did you spare me?!” you rasped, throat filled with dirt. Truthfully, you were  surprised that you could even conjure the words to speak. “K-Kill me! Kill me you coward! Take my head, eat my bones!”

To this, he simply tilted his head and blinked, a moment before he took easy strides towards you. You did nothing except wheeze, for you had already invited death.

“I will not.” He said, only offering a hand at his waist and nothing else. “I am not your enemy. You only assumed I wanted to harm you.”

You ground your jaws, lips quivering as you swatted his hand away. “Lies! You chased me to the ledge! You attacked me! You’re toying with me!”

He offered something of a playful smile. “Is that how you perceive it? When did I attack you? Perhaps my eyes deceive, but I see no injuries on your body. ”

Your jowls snapped shut, unable to work up a viable rebuke. The guy gave you the shakes, ones that weren’t the result of fatigue and fear, that much was certain. But, he told no lies- he never did attack, never landed a blow.

An archmage of his caliber could have easily whisked you from the face of the planet without a sweat, and yet he didn’t. The other elves would have had, surely he had some type of ulterior motive?

“Will you stay on the ground? Don’t be afraid, I will help you.” Again, he bowed his hand, beckoning with the curl of his fingers. “Come, stand.”

You sucked the insides of your cheeks, rolling the flesh between your jaws before reaching for his hand and feeling the weight of the world crash back down on your shoulders as you stood. It was the warmth of his skin against your own that kept the worse aches at bay.

“An elf has no reason to offer aid to a human.” You cleared your throat, pushing your shoulders back as you thrust your hand from his and to your side. “Tell me why.”

“Why?” he echoed, fingers steeping at his waist as he circled you. You couldn’t ignore the sound of rock crumbling underfoot, the scuff of his cape against the dirt. “Why, indeed. Perhaps what you suspect is true,  _or_ , perhaps, I see potential.”

Your teeth scraped against your lower lip, eyes following distrustfully. “Potential? Be forward, don’t speak in riddles.”

His feet halted at your side, face obscured by the fabric of his hood. As much as curiosity prickled at you, your head remained forward, eyes oblique against their sockets. “You and I, we’re much alike. We could learn a lot from one another… I have much I can offer you. I can show you, teach you things you could only imagine.”

You bristled at his words. “What makes you so confident I want to learn anything from an elf?”

Perhaps prompted by your bravery, a guttural chuckle escaped him, head shifting until you met his piercing stare. “You’re curious. And, you have nothing to lose.”

There were the starts of a smile curving your lips.


End file.
